ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunarito
Lunarito is the main antagonist in the upcoming movie Manuelita. He is a heavyset, massive, fierce snapping turtle who seeks to marry Manuelita and to kill Bartolito (due to a fit of jealousy). Background Physical Appearance As a child, Lunarito has freckles on his cheeks and a rotund body. He also wears a propeller cap. He also has small sharp teeth. His eyes are red-orange and his skin is dull green. As a grown up, despite appearing obese, Lunarito is more bigger, bulkier and much stronger than any natural turtle, and more similar to a crocodile-like appearance (the head and the tail) with three sharp horn-like spikes on his head and a spiked carapace. He occasionally wears a long red and black cape, making him look macho and more attractive to the ladies. Unlike other turtles in the film, he has fingers. Personality As a child, Lunarito at first seemed like a curious, innocent, bright, immature, adoring, timid, gentle and not cruel as he would become. However, in town and at school, nobody likes him. He assumes he's in love with Manuelita because she blows a kiss in front of him. He brought Manuelita a bouquet of red rose flowers and she adored them, and nearly took it before Bartolito caught her attention. He was confused, ridiculed and brutally bullied by a group of crooks for being a loser. After being tormented by the crooks, he lost his temper, scare the crooks off, broke down in tears and ran away to live in the dark and creepy swamp. As a result, Lunarito grew hateful towards Bartolito and determined to seek revenge on him for stealing Manuelita and humiliating him. As a grown-up, Lunarito is an evil, arrogant, egotistical, vain, rough, mean, scary, dangerous, tough and cold-hearted turtle who intends to marry Manuelita (much to the latter's dismay). He is shown to be snide and sarcastic, especially when he calls Bartolito a runt and has no respect for him. Lunarito has a pet vulture as his second-in-command and follower, a large gang of theatrical alligators and his business partner, a sly and greedy French-accented rat named François. He has little patience and a quick temper shown with anger at his gator minions' failures and at anyone who woos Manuelita. He reacted explosively when he heard Manuelita escaped, as he tried to kill François with the sword. Personality-wise, Lunarito is very calm, charismatic and sophisticated but can easily be sent into a violent rage at the mention of Bartolito or by the incompetence of his minions. Lunarito is totally convinced in the belief of "might makes right" and used his tremendous physical strength to intimidate his rival, Bartolito. Trivia *His design is based off Bowser/King Koopa from the Super Mario franchise and Grand Duke of Owls from Don Bluth's Rock-a-Doodle. *He resembles Tokka from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. *He is very similar to Lumpjaw from the 1947 film Fun and Fancy Free. *He is also similar to Grundel from Don Bluth's Thumbelina. *He is similar to Drake from Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin. *He has a similar character design from Captain Crocodile from Disney's Robin Hood. Category:Turtles Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Manuelita Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Fat Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Leaders Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Male Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters